Waboku
by LimeChia
Summary: Bakura's bored, Yaoi, BxM, hints of R/M


Discailmer: what you think MOI! owns Yuugiou! ? What are you on?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura was bored, There was NOTHING to do. Ryou had gone out giving him the excuse he was going to see a friend, just like the past two days. Bakura doubted it was true. Yuugi-tachi had been avoiding staying around Ryou ever since they found out that he wasnt as stable as they thought. Not that Yami was any more sane. Plus Ryou was keeping Bakura, and not letting yami have the Ring...  
  
Anyway, Bakura flicked through the channels not really paying any attention to what was on, Finally he just turned the T.V off and chucked the remote at the wall. ~I wonder what Marik is doing.... NO! Bakura do NOT think of the sexy Egyptian, Aw damn it Bakura~ Marik, the darker yami who was currently in Egypt, after Battle city, Isis had apologised, gave Yami her Tauk, tried to make Malik give up the rod, till Malik put it somewhere down his pants and Isis didnt really wanna go down there. Then dragged Malik and Marik back to Egypt, aswell as Rishido. Ryou had been sad to see Malik go, but Yami-tachi through a party, then had the guts to ask Ryou, who showed them his not so innocent side. And that was the reason they(Yami-tachi) were staying away from him.  
  
Bakura paused his thoughts as he heard the door shutting ever-so-quietly. No-one could get past the (ex-) greatest Tomb robber of upper and lower Egypt. Bakura picked up a book abstently, to make the intruder think he hadnt heard them. "I know you heard me Bakura," Someone whispered in his ear. Bakura jump as he didnt expect them to have gotten so close to him! He twisted his head round to see who its was "Marik!" The aformention yami smirked at Bakura's utter shocked look.  
  
"Hello Bakura, long time no see," He purred, enjoying teasing the white haired yami."Marik.... how, when, why, I mean how come your in Domino?" Bakura asked, Marik pouted, "what dont you want me here?" , Bakura swollowed ~ I cant believe your here, not to mention I wanna get you OUT of that clothing, that tight clothing~ Bakura almost drooled at the thought, but he cleared his mind, "So why are you here? " he asked.  
  
"Well, Malik and I have been in Domino for about two days, We had to get away from that bitch Malik calls a 'Sister' she kept nagging at us all the time, and tried to get ME! enrolled in school, not that Malik went to school anyway. So we waited till she went on a small trip for the museum, and we ran to Malik's Boat thingy he owns (A/N the Boat he came on to Battle city). leaving a note about going to America, and came here. We set off about two weeks ago. Anyway, Malik rang Ryou, and Ryou's been round our 'Home' everytime he can, he and Malik are VERY close," Marik smirked "Havent you noticed Ryou not being home?"  
  
"Of corse I relised Ryou wansnt home! I dont ignore him! he just said he had to go out and I trust him," Said Bakura, Marik nodded, "sure you do Baku-chan sure you do," Marik froze not meaning to have let his Privet pet name be heard, "Marik?" Bakura stared at the blond. "Hai, Bakura" Marik said, slightly nervous,  
  
"Did You! just call Me! Baku-chan?" Bakura narrowed his eyes. "um.. Maybe," offered Marik weakly. "And the reason you did was?" Marik looked around the room, not meeting Bakura's eye, "Marik," Bakura poked him, "HEY! what did you do that for," Marik cried out. Bakura poked him again, "And I will keep poking you till you answer me," Marik looked around the room again, "I called you Baku-chan cause thats what I want call you, I want you to be my lover, just like Ryou and Malik are lovers," he muttered.  
  
"Really? I... I never knew you like me that way, the way I like you," Bakura said thoughtfully. Marik looked at Bakura in shock, " You like me!" Bakura rolled his eye's "of corse i like you, now get your hott ass here now," Marik smirked and jumped over the back of the couch on to Bakura's lap, "hows this," Marik said sugestivly. Bakura swollowed, trying to get rid of his dry throat, "um... thats.. fine," he stuttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And then they went on to have hott kinky sex including WHIPS and CHAINS and some LEATHER.  
  
Ryou: has a budding relationship with Malik, which involves alot of time in a bedroom  
  
Malik: after being beaten up by Bakura for getting rid of Ryou's INNOCENTS, is still spending alot of time with Ryou in a bedroom.  
  
Yuugi-tachi: still tends keeps away from Ryou, although Jou is now in a relationship with Seto Kaiba, 


End file.
